heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
It seems like this page only has assassins...
cymrith eildryn Lynne Lynne belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description In the darkness, this dragon may be completely invisible to the naked eye. However, this only makes Elaine stand out all the more when daylight comes. The medium-height dragon is thin but well-muscled, and doesn't at all look underfed. Her NightWing blood seems to be dominant, as her body shape does take after one, as well as her large wings. She has straight, grey horns. Her only notable IceWing feature is the crown of extra spines on the back of her head and neck. These are bright purple and pretty flexible. The rest of her spines that run down her back are a softer purple, which are also very bendable. She has fully functional teeth and a forked, pale icy blue tongue, probably from her weak IceWing genetics. Lynne's general coloration also come from her NightWing side - her main scales are round, circular and a very dark purple, so dark that it almost looks black. They have no reflective qualities and are rough to the touch, and in the dark she appears to disappear completely. Her underbelly, which is softer and smoother in comparison to her other scales, are a deep but lighter amethyst. Against her near-black body, it seems to be shining in contrast. Her scales are devoid of any markings, save for the bright purple round-shaped scales running down the line above her underbelly. Her wings look almost like a pair of typical NightWing ones, as they are lightly speckled with tiny white spots against the dark purple backdrop. It is a lighter shade than her scales, although still very dark. She has a rather standard NightWing tail, except it is longer compared to a pure-blooded one. It doesn't have the whip-thin quality of a true IceWing's. The spines on her back reach until the end of her tail. She sharpens her claws regularly, so they are deadlier than a normal NightWing's. What catches most dragons' attentions are her eyes. They are bright orange, the color of fire, and dance like twin flames whenever they catch the light. Flecks of gold can sometimes be seen at the edges. There is always a steely, somewhat cold gaze held in there, although at the same time, behind the flames concealed endless passion, a stark contrast to her dark and cool coloration. The young hybrid likes to keep a simple outlook, even if she prefers to remain unseen. She wears a dark grey cloak as she moves through the streets, almost completely concealing how she actually looks like, save for her bright eyes peeking out from underneath the darkness she drapes herself under. In rare casual situations, she'll wear a feather behind her ear and a necklace made out of colorful feathers, originating from mostly tropical birds. She doesn't particularly enjoy jewelry. Personality Sharp, callous and no-nonsense, yet soft like feathers on a bird. Lynne is somehow who can, and will hurt you, yet she is also vulnerable and torn on the inside. Being an assassin, one cannot expect her to be open or friendly. She avoids every stranger in her way, ignores every word thrown at her and acts like she doesn't need anyone at all. Indeed, it seems like her independence cannot be questioned; she survived on her own for really long, after all. A sour look often decorates her snout, and anyone can easily make out most of her smiles to be fake ones. However, the bitterness she shows to the world doesn't come from nowhere - she thinks she needs no one only because she believes that everyone will eventually betray her or hurt her in some shape or form. To her, life is unfair and no one should ever feel happy for too long, for nothing good lasts forever. In a way, she's right. Yet, no one can deny that there's also the fact that she feels that she could never be good enough for anyone, that she is unworthy of love and care, something that every other dragon deserves. Unbeknownst to the world, she is actually self-deprecating, even though that barely affects her daily living. You'll likely not see any of those under Lynne's fierce outlook. She has sharp weapons that aren't just for show, and she'll slice your throat if she feels like it's necessary. Despite that, though, even though she's an assassin, she wishes that circumstances that bring death can be avoided. She isn't afraid to hurt or kill to defend herself - or those that she deems worthy - but she doesn't like killing for fun. The act brings her no enjoyment or happiness, and unless she really thinks the other dragon deserved death, each kill she performs brings a chill that reaches deep into her soul. Because she's also deathly afraid of having to kill someone she's attached to, she prefers to work alone, and is very reserved and quiet. On the flip side though, if anyone does manage to earn her loyalty, she'll gladly die for them. Lynne may act cool and unconcerned, but there is a huge fire burning within her, and when she lets it erupt, you would wish that you weren't the one in her way. She is not one to make threats or empty promises, but you bet that she'll hold true to every single one she does make. Don't be fooled by her calm exterior - she has a fiery temper, and can lash out extremely easily. She often jumps into action without concern in regards to her own safety, especially when her protective instincts kick in. Outside of her profession, Lynne has seemingly no idea of what it's like to have a "normal" life. She is very awkward around other dragons, often feeling overwhelmed by attention and avoids the spotlight like it's some sort of sickness. She doesn't socialize, almost like at all, thus she's a terrible conversation starter. However, once she's actually in a conversation, she makes for a pretty good companion. She is generally good-natured and even polite, despite her rather crude sense of humor. Deep down, Lynne is lonely and desires company, but seems stiff and cold whenever she is shown affection, due to having spent almost her entire life without it. No matter how difficult it is for her to express how she truly feels, Lynne is deeply grateful for any bit of love and friendship shown towards her, for she doesn't feel worthy of any of it. She appears to reject and shy away from friendly gestures, but secretly, she truly desires it. She sometimes dreams about a possible happy life for herself, surrounded by friends, family and a partner who would love and embrace her for her who she is. However, her logic firmly tells her that it isn't possible, and Lynne regards even her own dreams as stupid. She often finds herself torn - she will cling desperately to any connection or bond she has made, yet she also thinks tying herself to one dragon is a terrible decision. Honestly, sometimes, her own insecurities are so strong that she thinks it would one day consume her, no matter how strong her resolve, making her do things that even she'll regret later on. And Lynne rarely looks back to the past. She thinks it is a waste of time. Because of this, she's prone to repeating her mistakes. But too long has she felt this invisible, this unloved and alone. She wants to feel compassion, care and affection. She wants someone in her life that she can truly trust, someone that would stay with her until she dies (for she would do the same). She wants a dragon that she can give the key to her heart to, and let that dragon unlock her full potential, the shy, loving and protective dragon she is underneath. Whatever it is, Lynne knows for sure that she doesn't want to feel alone anymore. History Text text text Skills/Abilities Text text text Relationships Text text text Quotes "Not all shadows are harmless." "If I could, I would burn the stupid ice palace until it is nothing but a large puddle. Too bad, life didn't give me fire." "Don't talk about her. I'm really, really happy that she died." Trivia * Lynne is canon-timeline, about 60-70 years after the events of the first arc. * She is partly inspired by Xayah from League Of Legends. Her partner, Quetzal, is also inspired by a character from the same fandom. * Her real name is Elaine. She just really prefers to be called Lynne, partly to forget her past and partly just because she thinks it sounds better. * She hates the fact that she comes from two tribes that she detests completely. * Often laughs about how her two most hated tribes loathe each other terribly in the past. * Likes scrolls. * Secretly appreciates music. * She loves staring into Quetzal's eyes, which are her favorite color. * Leans towards other females, but she denies it. * Enjoys pleasant smells. * She loves collecting feathers of pretty birds. (she'll usually remove one from her prey before eating it) * She moves around by flying only if she isn't under disguise. * Talks to herself when amused. * Oddly great voice, often sings when she's particularly lonely. * Hates sunlight. * Competitive, but is rarely salty over things for a long period of time. Gallery Text text text Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Females Category:Coded pages Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:RainWings